Father Figure
by mixmax300
Summary: The life of Wesley Booker is altered forever when he discovers more about himself than he could ever imagine. With his arrival at Camp Half-Blood, the father he never had appears to be better than he dreamed.
1. Chapter 1

Leaning against the cold stone wall of Jacob Carson High School, I analyze my surroundings. It may be my new school, but the people are the same. The populars, the nerds, the band geeks, the hipsters, the goths, and so many other groups that are just faking their appearance. It seems like every school has the same social hierarchy.

They ignore me. I may be the new student but none of them care about me. No "Hey"s or "What's up"s from them. Honestly, none of them care, and I don't care that they don't care. I'm Wes Booker. But that won't matter to anyone, because in the next few days, I'll already be transferred to another school.

A bell rings and all the other students rush inside. I guess that means, class is about to start. Pulling my schedule from my pocket, I notice that I have Latin first. Strange because I signed up for Spanish.

The hallway reeks of Axe. I may be a dude, but other guys are so stupid. As I squeeze myself through the sea of people, I notice cameras staring down at us. Others might not care, but I am just very sensitive about my privacy.

This one time, I was at Walmart and I guess they were really protective. After buying a pack of gum they started patting me down and I had no clue what was going on. They kept touching my butt and my crotch area, which really creeped me out because honestly, no one wants some old guy touching your balls. Basically, security just annoys me.

Finally, I make it to class. Honestly, I'm entirely sure what I was expecting, but this was not it. The classroom is the size of my refrigerator. Maybe it is just a bit bigger, but I'm serious, this classroom is tiny. How are we supposed to fit all these people?

The short hag in the front of the room, I suspect, is the teacher. She smiles at us. It's not a fake smile. But it is one of the creepy "Don't worry, it will only hurt a little." smiles. Those are terrifying. Her eyes are black holes that lead to nothing. She would be petrifying, if she weren't half my height. I may not be the tallest guy around, but I'm a good five feet nine inches.

"Oh hello, Wes Booker, how nice to see you again," she exuberantly stated.

Never have I ever met this lady in my life. Not a single thought in my brain can think a reasonable possibility for her to know exactly who I am. Sure, I'm a nice guy and helps kind old ladies across streets, but not for frightening hags like her.

What does someone say to a random stranger like her? Well the answer is simple.

"Uhhh. H-hi." Wow, I'm such an idiot. Was that really the best thing I could think of? Whatever, not like I care. Taking a seat in one of the desks in the back corner, I look around. There are hardly any students in this class.

A thin blonde girl takes a seat next to me. Her curly hair is in a tight ponytail and she seems really athletic. I try not to obsess over girls too much, but dang, she is hot. She also looks deadly smart. Just from her presence, I can tell that she is confident she is the most intelligent in the room. Though, what is intimidating, is the fact that she could probably take me down if I tried to make a move on her.

The old hag starts calling roll. Apparently everyone is here. By everyone, I mean the ten of us in the closet pretending to be a classroom.

Oh yeah, the chick next to me is named Annabeth. Her eyes are like lasers piercing through our teacher. It's like she can see something no one else can. Annabeth whispers under her breath.

"What? Why do you say that?" I ask. From her muttering, I heard say something isn't right. Talking to herself, huh. Maybe she is a little crazy.

Narrowing her eyes, she analyzes me. Probably thinking, somewhat good looking, smells decent, very smart. Okay, she probably thinks I'm some slob idiot. At least, I changed my underwear this morning and put on deodorant.

"How did you know what I said?" She questions. Whoa, I wasn't expecting to actually have a conversation with a hot girl on my first day.

Sarcastically I inform her, "Well, like most homo sapiens, I have ears which allow me to understand your sound waves with the help of my brain." Ha. I think I actually sounded somewhat smart!

"Well, it's impressive you understand ancient Greek." Annabeth still dubious, glares at me. Not a furious, hateful glare. It feels like it can see through my soul and understand every part of my life and personality. Well, hopefully it can't because my life is pretty messed up.

Basically, my mom works at a bar and she's a stripper. Not exactly the best mom out there. My dad is dead. He met my mom at the bar and I'm pretty sure they just hooked up and I happened. He left her since he probably just wanted sex. So, maybe he is alive but honestly, I wish he was dead. As a little kid, I was never participated in Bring Your Child to Work Day or Career Day. Most teachers are not so excited to have a stripper describe their job to the class.

At the smell of vanilla fragrance, I shake out of my daze. Dang, Annabeth even wears fantastic perfume. She is sneaking out of the class and into the hall. Making a small gesture for me to do the same, I hope that I don't screw this up. Luckily, I'm pretty sure, the old lady teacher is nearly deaf. When the teacher isn't looking, I swiftly stand up and rush out the room.

My heart is racing for no reason. I do this kinda thing all the time. I'm the problematic kid, that every parent wants to avoid having. My pranks are original and they are the reason I transfer schools so often. Soap in the fountain, fish in classroom closets, and one of the most memorable was the time I lit fireworks in the teachers' bathrooms. So maybe I'm a troubled kid. Pranks are the only way I survive life.

What the crap? Where did she go? Annabeth just disappeared. I hear laughter and Annabeth comes out of no where. She is holding a beat up baseball hat from New York. Dang, she has magical powers..? Maybe I'm the crazy one.

"Follow me. We're going to New York," she simply says. Walking towards the exit door, she turns to look at me with a questioning expression.

New York?! How are we supposed to get to New York? We are in Utah for goodness sake! Maybe she has a car but, most people don't go on long road trips with random strangers they just met.

"Don't ask questions. Just follow me. I promise this will all be worth it." Lucky for her, the persuasion worked. Well not only that, old hag lady came out of her class and I didn't want to deal with her, so I sprinted.

I don't hear footsteps behind me but a nasty smell comes from her. When I turn around, there is a huge 12 foot beast that is floating. How can some small hag turn into that? This is some freaky school.

Annabeth screams, "Run! Hurry!" What else did she think I was going to do? Play football with some monster?

Dashing out the side door, we rush into the parking lot and I follow her. She leads me to a blue Toyota Camry. I assume the car belongs to Annabeth, and we get in. She pulls out her keys and starts the car and we are gone before you can say, "Hasta la vista."

"So, uh. Do you happen to ditch school, get chased by crazy monster teachers, and go to New York often?" I inquisitively ask.

Sighing, she just states, "I'm home schooled, but I get chased by monsters and I live in New York."

Well then. Not something you hear everyday. I don't know what to expect from here, but I already predict that it's going to get crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks so much for reading! Please follow and review! This is actually my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I don't know what it is, but there is something Annabeth isn't telling me. We've been on the road all day and her parents must be loaded since she is taking me to New York and paying for everything. Or well, I assume she's paying for everything. Stripper moms don't exactly give their kids the best allowance.

Being the healthy teenagers we are, Annabeth and I have eaten a few bags of beef jerky, drank some Monster energy drinks to keep us awake, and now we are making our way through a party size bag of barbecue chips. Man, life is good.

I can't drive, so I'm hoping Annabeth is cool with taking us all the way to New York. Honestly, I don't even know basic geography. New York has Lady Liberty and the Empire State Building, right? Pretty sure that it's also on the east. Which means, to get there from Utah is an extremely long road trip.

"So do your parents know you do stuff like this?" I question. My mom obviously doesn't care since she is at a bar the entire time.

Glancing at me, she simply says, "Not specifically, but they know I'm always really 'busy'."

* * *

We make a pit stop at Walmart to fill up on gas and stock up on more snacks. You can never have enough flavor blasted goldfish.

Annabeth's petrified face is not a good sign as she screams, "Hurry! Go this way!"

I follow her as we sprint through the juice aisle. Dang, she makes me feel extremely fat and out of shape. How can Annabeth manage to run after eating so much junk food?

When I look behind, a hairless rat is on the ground. It's one of those dogs that famous rich people carry around in bags because apparently the animal's ugliness makes them look better in comparison. I wouldn't know.

"What are we even running from?" I ask. Sure, I'm terrified of snakes but I am definitely not afraid of some rodent dog.

Annoyed, Annabeth just stares, "Trust me Wes, just run! I'll be right behind you!"

I might not be as wickedly smart as Annabeth, but I'm pretty sure some little rat won't attack us. As swiftly as I can, I dash around the corner of the building. The ancient brick is chipping away off the wall. Taking in my surroundings, I notice a small alley with a vent a few feet off the ground. With a kick, the vent flies off and I climb through.

Crap. My hair is going to get all nasty. I guess that now is not the time to be worrying about it. Spiderwebs are draped all through the little tunnel.

"Man, these cobwebs are disgusting!" I shout.

Annabeth's voice is timid and frightened, "What? There are spiders? Get out! We can go a different way!"

I don't see the huge deal, but I crawl out anyway. Nothing life threatening appears to be in the Walmart parking lot.

"Let's just go back to the car and hurry," Annabeth whispers. I guess whatever she saw has disappeared by now.

I wonder if it was just some creeper that Annabeth was worried about or if maybe it was some other crazy monster. Man, my life is just so weird.

Climbing back into her car, we hit the road as soon as we can. We still have a days worth of driving left before we get to New York.

Curious, I ask, "So what even happened back there?" Surely, Annabeth can explain the situation and why she freaked out.

"I can't really say it without sounding crazy..." Annabeth mumbles.

"Well after all this crap, I think I deserve some explanation. My life isn't exactly normal anyway." Honestly, I am so annoyed that Annabeth won't even hold a conversation for five minutes just to explain what is happening.

Sighing, she responds, "Wes, it's complicated. Once we get to Camp Half-Blood, Chiron can explain everything. Oh gods, Percy is going to be furious."

What is she even talking about? My life has gotten to the crazy point where I travel across the country with a stranger girl.

"Um... So..." I ask,"Why are we going to some summer camp and who are Chiron and Percy?"

"Chiron runs the camp. It's not your average camp. Actually, I live there. Percy is my boyfriend." She simply states.

Oh... So she has a boyfriend. That just totally ruined the tiny chance I think I had with her. Annabeth lives at a camp. I wonder how she manages to have so much money to but everything.

A few minutes later, I realize Annabeth totally avoided my original question. Hopefully this camp will give me the answers I wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:** I hope you enjoy this! I'll try and update as soon as I can! Please review with your honest opinion because I am trying to improve my writing!**

* * *

So after a long car ride, which I slept for most of, Annabeth and I finally made it to New York. I'm a pretty chill, go with the flow kinda guy, but sleeping in a real bed and eating some real food is what I want now. I don't even understand how Annabeth managed to drive that entire time.

"Since we're in New York, it won't take too long, right?" I am desperate for some freedom.

"Well, with New York traffic and all, I would guess possibly another hour," she assumes.

Another hour?! I'm pretty sure I could walk to the stupid camp if only I knew where it is. Too bad Annabeth's car isn't magical or anything.

With a sigh, Annabeth glances at me and practically read my mind, "Okay, just don't freak out but this car is not really a car. I'll let you see what it really is."

The car is not a car? What kind of logic is that?

That's right. There is no logic to it.

As soon as I stare at Annabeth puzzled, the car starts shimmering and- Whoa! There are two horses right in front of us. I'm not in the passenger seat of a Camry anymore. In fact, I am in a golden chariot with a blood red design carved into the metal. The steel wheels still appear to be tires but my vision is fading in and out. What I thought were horses are actually two pegasuses. Pegasi? I guess just pegasus. The creamy peanut butter colored one neighs and his wings flap and soon the black one follows.

I kind of blanked out but I am in a flying chariot being pulled by flying horses and I definitely would have fallen out if Annabeth had not made sure to strap my leg to the chariot. When did she do that anyway?

"Don't worry about seeing double, it's just the mist. It's a great view of the city from up here. Oh, we'll be there in only about five minutes," she claims nonchalantly.

Mist? What? I'm glad Annabeth is a cool tour guide and all but I'm still freaking out over the flying chariot.

"H-how-? W-w-ait what? Chariot fly high sky? Horses fly no more traffic," I am unable to even form a coherent sentence. From the words of a fangirl, "I can't even."

Annabeth bursts out laughing and can barely steer from seeing my shocked- no shocked doesn't even describe my emotions. It all feels unrealistic.

She giggles, "I'll explain it at the camp." Wow, Annabeth just making a fool out of me and saying she'll explain later. I want an explanation now. Maybe I'm on one of those prank television shows. Everything is really just some very advanced special effects and then people will pop out of nowhere surprising me. Technology nowadays is pretty intense.

A grassy green hill with bright strawberries is coming right under us and Annabeth starts to lower the chariot. In a few seconds we are gliding only about six feet above the ground.

"We're here!" Annabeth screams and leaps off the chariot into a back tuck, landing perfectly in the soft grass.

I, on the other hand, nearly fall out of the chariot as it hits the ground with a bumpy landing. Annabeth grabs my arms and manages to hold me up and some others run up to us.

All of the people greeted Annabeth and she drops me on the ground to give them hugs. Well, I'm just feeling the love. I guess since Anmabeth said she lives here, everyone must know her. She is the popular girl that everyone dreams of being. After all, she looks like the typical hot bikini body beach girl. Especially with her blonde curls that gently fall past her shoulders.

"Seaweed brain! Why are you just standing there? Come here!" Annabeth jubilantly squeals. Dang, she must have missed this guy.

From the corner of my eye, I see a lean boy run up the hill holding a sword. He's wearing gladiator armor and a wicked golden sword is in his hand. His dark hair is long but not Justin Bieber flip long. His cargo shorts are all torn up and his legs are bleeding with cuts. The sneakers on his feet look like he has walked through the underworld and back. He actually seems really cool and the smirk on his face would probably attract most girls at the typical high school. Immediately, I am extremely jealous. He's not even out of breath after sprinting up the hill, but he drops the sword and embraces Annabeth. They kiss and sure it only lasts a few seconds, but even though I wanted Annabeth, I ship them.

The next thing really caught me by surprise. Annabeth grabs the boy's arm, the boy who I am assuming is her boyfriend, Percy, and flips him over her shoulder and pins him on the ground with her knees. If she could take down gladiator dude, then she could probably beat me up with her eyes closed and her hands tied behind her back.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, I've been in a car for an extremely long time with this guy," she nags him while pointing a finger at me.

I gape, "Well, I am still not even sure what I'm doing here or where I am."

"Wow," Percy sputters, "You told him absolutely nothing." He glances at Annabeth while raising an eyebrow.

With a laugh, he gazes at me and wraps his arm around my shoulder, "Well, unlike Annabeth here, I'll basically be your tour guide and explain the way of life at Camp Half-Blood. My preferred pronouns are 'Your Highness' or 'Majesty' or if you really want to get on my good side, 'Almighty Percy Jackson Who Is The Coolest Demigod You Will Ever Meet."

When I just stare with no response, Percy realizes how cluelessly lost I am.

"Hey bro, I'm just messing with you. Call me Percy," he grins holding out his hand to me. I give it a firm shake, I guess Percy isn't the typical fist bump guy. Right away, he starts giving me a tour.

Percy starts speaking quickly and he must absolutely love this place because within a matter of two minutes, he is describing in explicit detail, the amazingness of the food. As guys, Percy pretty much hit the most important part of the camp experience. Fantastic food. From what he's telling me, I should love it here.

* * *

Midway through the tour Percy has given me, I am just dying to know so I ask, "Yeah. Um. So why do all of you come to this crazy camp to train and fight? Is there something that I'm just not understanding?"

"Oh yeah. I probably should have explained that. Um... Hey, let's just go to the Big House and we can lounge there and I'll tell you everything." Percy glances at his worn out sneakers. Things got awkward really fast.

He leads me to a huge white manor type mansion house. As we walk up the creaky wood steps onto the porch, the door rushes open. A man with a huge beer belly, bloodshot eyes, and a uh- vibrant leopard print shirt is standing in the doorstep.

"Now Peter, I don't care if you saved Olympus, I am sick of dealing with you annoying teenage demigods," the alcoholic sneers.

Glaring at us the jerk insults, "Well why are you just standing there? Parker, bring your new friend inside since he is obviously too incompetent to form a coherent thought."

This really blows, this guy thinks he rules the world, well I'll show him. Stepping into the mantel, I realize that things are about to get really serious. At least I won't be totally clueless anymore.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you for everyone that is reading!**

* * *

The entire time, my mouth is hanging open. My brain can't even comprehend what is going on. I learned a little about Greek mythology, but I thought that they were just, well you know, myths.

"So you're saying that the Greek gods are real? But they go party and have kids with mortals which are demigods. Then monsters usually attack demigods so you train them here?" I'm not sure I'll ever believe this. My life has just gone crazy.

Chiron, who just so happens to be half horse has been patient in answering all my questions. I guess I can't say that I don't believe it is all true when there is a centaur right in front of me.

Percy answers, "Well yes. We've been discussing this for the past thirty minutes. Bro, I know it sounds complicated but soon Camp Half Blood will be your home."

"I just want to sleep right now. It's a really strange day. But wait, Annabeth, what about all the stuff that happened on the way here?" I still need to know more.

Obviously frightened that his girlfriend was hurt on the way here, Percy stutters, "W-what happened? Are you okay?" She is sitting right next to him perfectly fine while he has sword cuts with dried blood flaking on his legs.

"Oh please, I'm fine. Wes, that school in Utah, I am not a student of it, obviously. I was on a quest. Mrs. Moore, the old hag lady teacher, is a monster. A lamia to be precise. They are vampire like creatures that prey on half bloods. I left garlic in her desk which will weaken her. I saw her reactions when you were talking to her and realized that you were probably a demigod without knowing. That's why I brought you with me." Annabeth leans back in her chair, and I wonder how she managed to say all that in one breath.

I am still lost about the Walmart incident so I interject, "What about when we were getting gas and food? What was going on then?"

"Well this lady and her chimera were staring at us. I told you to run because I didn't want you involved since you aren't trained. It attacked me but I sliced it's throat with my knife and it collapsed into dust. Then the 'owner' which was really another monster. I handled it though." Annabeth explains.

I'm marveled at how Annabeth managed to take down those monsters and I didn't even know it was happening. Trying to recall the past events, I still don't understand how she did it.

Chiron is the first to break the silence, "Well that was one hectic trip back to camp, Annabeth."

"You can feel his aura, can't you? Chiron, I knew something was special about him." Annabeth asks.

"Now that you mention it, I do," Percy interrupts.

Chiron raises an eyebrow towards me and says, "In fact, your aura is so strong. I find it hard to believe it that you have made it this far on your own. Your aura is a strong as Percy's but if you had no clue you were a demigod, it should be considerably weaker."

"So are you saying that Wes could be an even more powerful demigod?" Annabeth questions.

"Actually," Chiron blatantly says, "Wes may not be a demigod but possibly another Greek being."

"W-what? You don't even know what I am? I have never felt more confused in my life and calculus class made no sense at all so." I stumble over my words. How could I have not known?

My mom was a stripper and most definitely mortal. Who was my father? Could he have been a Greek god? What if he was one of the titans Percy talked about? He could be in the pits of Tartarus.

Chiron let's out an exasperated breath, "Honestly, we don't know. You may stay at Camp Half Blood, Percy can take you to Hermes cabin."

* * *

Percy leads me to a large plain brown cabin. It is rather boring compared to the others. It is like the typical log cabin you would find in the woods, but instead of the warm cozy feel, a sense of partying comes from it. When we step in, people are surrounded around flat screens with Xboxes, Play Stations, and the newest game systems. Music is blasting from the speakers all along the walls. It seriously is a gamer party.

While I stand there with my jaw dropped, a skinny teenager with tan skin, dark short hair and mischievous eyebrows comes to greet Percy. "Hey Percy! Are you here to play the new Grand Theft Auto?" He asks with a smirk.

"I might stick around to play some. But I'm really here to introduce you to Wes. He'll be staying in your cabin for now," Percy explains.

"Nice to meet you Wes. I'm Travis. You sleep on this bunk until your parent claims you," he points to the bottom bunk in the corner where a few other teens are talking and probably not interested in video games.

We hear a shout and soon everyone begins rushing out of the cabin like a surging wave. I can't even guess about what is next.

* * *

**AN: Please review! This is short because I have been writing in present tense because I wanted to try it out but it feels too awkward and I can't develop my writing as detailed as I want to. Starting next chapter I will be writing in past tense.**


End file.
